Could you Remember?
by DoraRussel
Summary: O romance deles sobrevivera em momentos de Guerra e quando a esperança parecia não mais existir. Mas havia duas grandes incógnitas: como tudo começou? E Hermione seria capaz de vencer um feitiço do esquecimento?
1. Prólogo

**Nome: **Could you Remember?  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Dora Russel  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Inicialmente a fic pode ser considerada "Livre", mas ao desenrolar da história isso pode mudar. Quando o capítulo surgir, haverá algum aviso.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da titia J.K. Mas vou logo avisando: acontecem modificações bem loucas por aqui, então esteja preparado.  
><strong>Aviso: <strong>Sem beta, sorry **  
>Explicações:<strong> essa história iniciou-se como um simples presente para uma grande amiga. Como acabou ganhando uma grande repercussão, resolvi continuá-la para ver no que mais daria.

* * *

><p><strong>Could you Remember?<strong>

_You've got to understand_

_We must remain_

_Perfect Strangers_

**(Deep Purple – Perfect Strangers)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_"Mansão Black. Agora."_

Hermione apurou novamente seus ouvidos, procurando qualquer sinal de que algum dos garotos havia acordado. Estavam pernoitando temporariamente na Mansão Black; todos os feitiços de segurança haviam sido reforçados assim que conseguiram passar pela azaração de Olho-Tonto Moody. Mas alguma coisa naquele lugar cheirava a perigo, e por mais que Hermione quisesse dormir e relaxar o corpo depois de toda a confusão da fuga do casamento de Fleur e Bill, sua mente simplesmente não desligava. Por isso, quando a inquietação tornou-se insuportável, enviou um patrono a única pessoa que poderia acalmá-la naquele momento.

Suspeitava que a resposta demoraria a chegar, por isso resolver passear pela mansão. Começou pela cozinha, encontrando todos os objetos arrumados e ligeiramente empoeirados. Gostaria de encontrar qualquer coisa para fazer, que fosse um copo sujo que precisasse de atenção, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Pensou seriamente em ler alguma coisa, e quando se decidiu a visitar a biblioteca da casa, ouviu um estampido tão fraco que poderia ter passado despercebido.

Não houve gritos da pintura da senhora Black, ou sequer a azaração de Moody fora acionada. Tudo que Hermione pôde distinguir foi um suave farfalhar de uma capa – o som que acalmou imediatamente seu coração inquieto.

Ao encarar os olhos vazios de seu ex-professor, Severus Snape, sentiu o familiar arrepio tomar conta de sua coluna; a boca secar, as pupilas dilatarem em antecedência e o coração acelerar. Não foram necessárias palavras, apenas o abraço forte que a sustentou e o ritmo acelerado da respiração dele batendo de encontro ao seu tórax.

– Severus...

Hermione queria dizer muitas coisas, das quais somente poucas fariam sentido, e Snape pôde sentir o desespero começar a aflorar no corpo de sua ex-aluna. Era tão fácil perceber como suas emoções estavam descontroladas que ele não precisou sequer usar _legilimência_ para entender o que se passava com Granger.

– Acalme-se agora, Granger. Este é só o começo, e você precisa estar preparada para os próximos desafios que irão surgir! Você é o cérebro desse trio, sabe bem disso... – Snape gostaria de ter palavras que fossem mais reconfortantes em seu vasto vocabulário, mas sabia que ela precisava ser forte e que palavras doces apenas amoleceriam mais seu coração _gryffindor_. Por isso, apenas apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços, inspirando aquele cheiro de baunilha que somente os cabelos de Granger tinham.

– Eu não acho que você deva depositar toda essa confiança em mim, mas sei que é preciso ter muito calma para conseguir enfrentar as coisas que estão por vir. – Hermione afastou-se alguns centímetros do abraço, focando no cenho franzido de Snape. – Eu senti sua falta...

Snape não queria admitir qualquer coisa desse tipo sequer em pensamento, mas sentira falta do aconchego dos braços de Granger. Das palavras saindo por aqueles lábios macios, do toque que parecia queimar sua pele. Sentira falta de simplesmente tocar aquele rosto e sentir a aceitação dela. Sentir que ela aceitava tudo que vinha dele.

Varrendo tais pensamentos de sua mente, Snape deixou que seu corpo comandasse a situação por alguns preciosos minutos. Abaixou-se a altura dela, tomou-lhe os lábios com urgência e pôde sentir o gosto dela depois de semanas que pareceram durar uma eternidade. As pequeninas mãos acariciando suas costas, a língua atrevida que invadia seus lábios e tomava conta do seu corpo. Ele poderia passar horas provando de Granger, sem nunca se cansar.

Hermione apertou o abraço em uma carícia mais íntima, cobrindo seu corpo com o de Snape. O calor que ultrapassava as vestes negras era palpável, e ela lutava contra todas aquelas camadas de roupa com intensa vontade. Queria voltar a sentir a pele de Severus sob seus dedos; despejar todo o desejo que sentia em seus toques e fazê-los esquecer da maldita Guerra que estourava lá fora.

Mas um suave ranger de madeira os separou instantaneamente, como se tivessem sido enfeitiçados. Snape fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador, antes de puxá-la para um sôfrego e rápido beijo. Enquanto mordiscava os lábios de Hermione, sussurrou:

– Desculpe, querida. Mas devemos voltar a ser perfeitos estranhos um para o outro. – Mais um rangido, e antes que Hermione pudesse entender o que Severus havia dito, uma varinha foi levantada e o feitiço de esquecimento pronunciado:

– _Obliviate!_

* * *

><p>Está aqui, pessoal.<br>Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo logo (assim que houver alguns comentários *-*), por isso eu gostaria de pedir para que você que leu desse sua opinião.


	2. Capítulo I

Oi de novo, pessoal!

Obrigado pelo retorno, leitores. Alguns de vocês já haviam lido "Prólogo" e eu fiquei muito feliz que fizeram um esforço em relê-lo. Muito obrigada.

Bom, vocês vão perceber que a fic ganhou uma reviravolta logo nesse primeiro capítulo. Espero que você apreciem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_I am a stranger, you know I've been_

_Pressed to the wall far too many times_

_Stop your behavior or you will find_

_My murderous nature surround you_  
><strong>(Disturbed – Leave it Alone)<strong>

Tudo começara há alguns anos atrás, quando Hermione Granger cursava seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Os dias passavam tão rápidos durante o Torneio Tribruxo que Hermione não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não ajudar Harry a não morrer nas _malditas_ provas. Passava ainda mais dias enfurnada na biblioteca, tentando adquirir o maior número de informações possíveis sobre o Torneio e suas provas. Não que houvesse conseguido muita coisa, pois os melhores livros deveriam estar na Seção Restrita, e ela não precisava arranjar problemas por tentar invadir o lugar. Isso estava fora de cogitação.

E fora exatamente em uma noite de sexta-feira que a curiosidade _gryffindor_ sobrepôs qualquer outro sentimento. Hermione estava debruçada sobre um livro que dissertava a história dos primeiros Torneios, onde as provas eram muito mais perigosas do que ela poderia supor. Algo como lutar desarmado com um _Hippogriff_. Ligeiramente assustada com o conteúdo das palavras, Granger levantou os olhos do livro e focou no relógio magicamente alterado da biblioteca, que poderia ser consultado de qualquer corredor em que a pessoa estivesse. Havia perdido a hora do jantar, por isso confortou-se com a ideia de que teria apenas um bom banho e os chamativos lençóis macios de sua cama esperando por ela.

Ao devolver o livro ao seu devido lugar, Granger ouviu um suave farfalhar de tecido roçar contra as rústicas pedras que formavam o castelo. Assustou-se com o som, vasculhando o lugar com atenção redobrada. Não que houvesse motivos para temer, mas estava quase dando o horário dos alunos se recolherem e ela não poderia imaginar quem estaria entrando na biblioteca para uma fazer consulta _agora_. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra, puxando sua capa o mais próximo do corpo que conseguiu. Quando percebeu que estava completamente oculta de qualquer um, voltou a vasculhar o local e encontrou seu temido professor de poções caminhando a passos largos, dirigindo-se à Seção Restrita. Seu pequeno coração _gryffindor_ e sua curiosidade nublaram sua mente sempre tão cautelosa, e ela esperou calmamente que ele destrancasse magicamente os cadeados que isolavam a seção para segui-lo.

Mas sua espionagem não durou muito, pois no instante em que o professor Snape transpassou as portas da seção, algo fez com que ele se curvasse sobre seu próprio corpo, segurando o braço esquerdo com uma força nunca vista antes. Hermione começou a se aproximar no exato instante em que Snape retirava sua sobrecasaca e subia a manga de sua camisa. O que a menina viu contorcer-se sobre o braço de seu professor fez com que um grito contido saísse de sua garganta.

* * *

><p>Snape sabia que a maior parte dos alunos estava a caminho de suas salas comunais, mas não tinha cabeça para toda a cautela que poderia ter exercido ao encaminhar-se para a biblioteca. Sua Marca ardia tanto que nublava sua consciência e o medo que ele não sentia há anos florescera novamente com toda a força em seu peito. Não poderia estar acontecendo novamente, mas negar com veemência seria tolice. Estava se tornando um fato que o Lord das Trevas ganhava forças dia após dia, mas ainda era cedo para acionar Dumbledore.<p>

O que ele precisava era de algumas respostas sobre o _maldito_ Torneio que acontecia. Potter quase não sobrevivera à segunda prova e a única conclusão que Snape conseguia chegar era que morreria no Labirinto planejado por todos os professores. Sabia que o maldito _gryffindor_ tinha algum potencial, mas não botaria toda sua fé no _fedelho_. A capacidade mental do Sr. Potter era tão limitada quanto à de um _diabrete._

Lançou os feitiços certos para desbloquear a porta que protegia a Seção Restrita de intrusos, quando uma queimação nublou sua visão e pareceu fazer de seus músculos e pele do braço esquerdo nada mais do que carne queimada. Podia sentir o Mal lutando dentro do seu corpo; a tatuagem de cobra – que havia se tornado apenas uma mancha escura em seu braço após a queda do Lord – dançar em seu corpo, proporcionando aquela aflição que poucas _Cruciatos_ poderiam sequer alcançar.

Lutando com a dor que entorpeceu seus sentidos, Snape livrou-se de sua capa e arregaçou sua manga – para em seguida ouvir um grito assustado. Perdendo o fôlego por um instante, virou-se e encontrou a _maldita_ Sabe-Tudo de _Gryffindor_, Hermione Granger. A garota estava tão assustada com o que havia visto que parecia esquecer-se de respirar.

Novamente outra onda de dor assolou o corpo de Snape, fazendo-o esquecer dos olhos assustados de sua aluna. Precisava se concentrar em fechar sua mente o mais rápido possível, antes que a dor o levasse à inconsciência. Mas passos cautelosos o tiraram de seus pensamentos e antes que pudesse se pronunciar, sentiu os dedos trêmulos da Srta. Granger tocarem seu ombro.

Queria gritar com a garota e perguntar se ela havia perdido o juízo. Queria conseguir endireitar seu corpo e tomar a pose que assustava todos os alunos. Mas a dor tornava-se psicológica e precisava reestabelecer o controle de seu corpo agora. Ou então se tornaria companheiro dos Longbottom em St. Mungos. Por isso, reuniu toda sua energia e encarou os olhos castanhos de sua aluna, que parecia maquinar todos os acontecimentos em sua cabecinha enxerida.

– Saia daqui agora, Granger. – Tomou fôlego, conseguindo controlar as pontadas em seu braço esquerdo. – Volte para sua sala comunal. _Agora!_ – Gritou a última palavra, deixando a menina tão assustado quanto jamais seria possível. Em instantes, estava sozinho na biblioteca, suando pelo esforço em controlar sua dor e em fechar sua mente contra as investidas de seu lado Mal. Estava sozinho como sempre estivera.

* * *

><p>Estou viajando amanhã, ou seja, ficará um pouco mais complicado de postar. Mas eu não vou esquecer de vocês (nem que eu tenho que pedir para algum amigo postar hahaha).<br>Espero o retorno desse capítulo!


	3. Capítulo II

De início, eu gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas: Daniela Teixeira, Lari Cabral, (uma pessoinha com nome de Guest), Ana Scully Rickman, Dione Kurmaier, Pathy Potter e Afrodite Sun.

Muito obrigada por terem lido e comentado. Sério, quando eu vi que tinha gente acompanhando essa long, deu um gás e escrevi muito mais do que o esperado. Valeu mesmo, pessoal!

Bom, esse capítulo está curtinho, mas era uma cena necessária. Prometo que o próximo vai estar melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_It's not a hill, it's a mountain_

_As you start out the climb_

_Do you believe me, or are you doubting_

_We're gonna make it all the way to the light_

_But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight  
><em>**(U2 – I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight)**

Hermione correu tanto que seus músculos das pernas reclamavam. Correu como se um bicho-papão estivesse à solta no Castelo, assombrando os alunos do primeiro ano. Pois ela se sentia como uma iniciante nos mistérios de Hogwarts, seguindo as curvas dos corredores e correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela tinha certeza que sim.

Havia um _Death Eater_ no Castelo, lecionando para as crianças. Um _Death Eater_! Precisava encontrar o professor Dumbledore e contar-lhe tudo que tinha visto. Precisa avisá-lo que todos ali corriam perigo – que um fugitivo do Ministério estava sob as construções de Hogwarts e que poderia atacar a qualquer instante.

As lembranças das coisas que havia lido em diversos livros durantes todos esses anos nublavam sua mente, tornando-a quase irracional. O pouco que sabia sobre os seguidores do Lord das Trevas era quase tão horrível de mencionar que a cabeça dela doía. Não fazia noção da metade do que um Death Eater poderia fazer com uma pessoa – em especial alguém como ela, uma _mudblood_ aos olhos dos seguidores das trevas.

Quando chegou ao corredor do gabinete do Diretor, entendeu o porquê de tanta humilhação sofrida durante seus quatro anos em Hogwarts. Entendeu o porquê de Snape odiar suas respostas e o fato de que ela sempre estava preparada para suas aulas. Agora tudo estava tão transparente quanto água em sua mente.

Chegando à Gárgula, Hermione deu-se conta de que não sabia a senha. Tentou alguns nomes de doces – os que pareciam fazer parte dos preferidos do Diretor –, mas não obteve sorte com nenhum deles. Inquietou-se por não ter pensado nisso, mas como realizando um pedido desesperado, a Gárgula moveu-se e permitiu que a visão de uma escada aparecesse. Hermione estava tão aturdida que demorou alguns segundos para fazer o pequeno trajeto até o gabinete do Diretor.

Bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos, sentindo a rústica madeira machucar seus dedos. Estava mais calma do que poderia supor, organizando seus pensamentos e falas para que não parecesse uma louca ao contar o que havia visto ao Diretor; sabia que toda essa estabilidade poderia sumir em instantes, mas tentaria ser o mais coerente que a situação permitia.

A porta abriu-se com um suave rangido, mostrando Dumbledore curvado sobre um enorme livro – seus oculinhos de meia-lua quase caindo por seu nariz adunco.

– Mas que surpresa agradável, senhorita Granger! – A voz de Dumbledore reverberou em ecos pela sala mal iluminada. – Venha, sente-se.

Hermione controlou a inevitável tremedeira em suas mãos, e pela primeira vez pensou se seria certo contar tudo o que vira ao Diretor. O professor Snape com certeza seria expulso de Hogwarts e ela provavelmente seria caçada o resto da vida. Respirou fundo.

– Um pouco tarde para uma visita, não acha, Senhorita Granger? – Os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Dumbledore fitaram Hermione, deixando-a ligeiramente sem graça.

– Desculpe-me, professor. Mas eu não poderia esperar até amanhã! – Hermione tentou não gaguejar e obteve sucesso. Esfregou uma mão na outra, esperando que isso mantivesse sua mente centrada no que precisava ser dito.

– Sentimos sua falta no Salão Principal, senhorita Granger. – A voz da professora de transfiguração chegou aos ouvidos atentos de Hermione, assustando-a. Ao procurar a fonte das palavras, encontrou a professora no batente de uma antessala que não estava ali no momento em que Hermione entrara.

– Deixe-me adivinhar! – Dumbledore abriu um enorme sorriso infantil, fixando ainda mais seus olhos em Hermione. – Estava na biblioteca?

Hermione tentou não corar, mas foi impossível. Será que suas consultas à biblioteca eram tão óbvias assim? Divagando em seus pensamentos, esqueceu-se por um instante onde estava. Talvez fosse mesmo uma irritante Sabe-Tudo – o tipo de garota que nunca deveria chamar atenção de um atleta como Krum. Estava sendo um ano tão confuso em sua vida; coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, como um acelerar de coração ao falar com Ron; ou suas bochechas que coravam desesperadamente cada vez que Krum parava-a no corredor para fazer-lhe qualquer elogio. E agora a descoberta sobre seu professor Snape. _"Acho que nunca terei um ano normal em Hogwarts..."_ – Hermione divagava, alheia aos olhares que a professora de tranfiguração lançava ao Diretor.

– Oh, perdoe-o, querida. Não precisa se envergonhar por isso. – McGonagall aproximou-se rapidamente, olhando feio para um Dumbledore confuso. A cena estava confundindo a mente de Hermione, fazendo-a esquecer-se do verdadeiro motivo que a levara ali.

Enquanto a professora de transfiguração alcançava a cadeira de Hermione, uma possível tensão foi sentida no ar. Hermione olhou ao redor, percebendo que a expressão do Diretor havia se alterado e que o fato da Diretora de _Gryffindor_ estar segurando seu ombro com ligeira força era algo muito estranho. Tentou não se preocupar com o mau pressentimento que se instalou em seu coração. Apenas tentou.

– Querida, sabemos o porquê de você estar aqui. – Foi McGonagall que tomou a iniciativa em se pronunciar. Hermione não soube o que responder, pois seus pensamentos começaram a trabalhar em uma velocidade que ela não conseguia acompanhar.

– Por favor, não se desespere. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal neste castelo, Srta. Granger. Isso é uma promessa. – Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira, começando uma lenta caminhada por seu gabinete. – Infelizmente, a sua descoberta trouxe responsabilidades que eu não gostaria que a senhorita fosse obrigada a carregar nesta tenra idade. – McGonagall continuava o lento massagear no ombro de Granger – que fazia um enorme esforço para controlar sua respiração. Afinal, era do tipo de garota que enfrentava os desafios com coragem e para que não fizesse uma cena, precisava respirar lenta e profundamente.

– Mas, antes que possamos prosseguir com as explicações necessárias, preciso informá-la: assim que souber toda a verdade sobre nosso professor de poções, Severus Snape, não poderá voltar atrás com as responsabilidades que lhe serão atribuídas. Assim que souber as verdades mais profundas, àquelas que não foram reveladas para quase ninguém, a senhorita terá que preparar-se psicologicamente para tudo que viverá nos próximos anos. Entende a gravidade disso tudo, querida? – Dumbledore andou por todo o gabinete enquanto falava, fitando a jovem nos olhos apenas em um momento: quando pronunciara a questão que mais importava.

Hermione Granger nunca se sentira tão pressionada em toda sua vida. A cada palavra ouvida, algum mecanismo em seu cérebro maquinava mais rápido. Parte dela queria fugir daquela sala e fingir que jamais descobrira o segredo do seu professor de poções. Mas seu lado _gryffindor_ clamava por respostas e esse era um desafio que ela não conseguia negar. _"Definitivamente eu nunca terei um ano normal em Hogwarts_!" – Hermione constatou antes de responder:

– Sim, senhor.

Dumbledore arqueou suas sobrancelhas em ligeira surpresa. Não que houvesse duvidado de que a Srta. Granger fosse aceitar o desafio que lhe era proposto, mas havia uma determinação inesperada em sua voz. Naquele momento, Dumbledore soube que Snape não voltaria a passar por seus piores medos desacompanhado. Emocionou-se com isso; obrigou-se a encarar a lua cheia que brilhava no céu, respirando fundo para enfim dizer:

– Então acomode-se, Srta. Granger. Minerva e eu temos uma história para lhe contar.

_Todo mundo tem segredo_

_Que não conta nem pra si mesmo  
><em>**(Pitty – 8 ou 80)**

* * *

><p>Espero que vocês tenham gostado, pessoal. E se houver algum fantasminha lendo minha long, por favor, diz um 'oi'. Vai me deixar muito feliz!<p> 


	4. Capítulo III

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram o último capítulo (não consegui responder vocês em inbox, sorry). Os comentários de vocês foram ótimos, obrigada!

Em segundo lugar, eu devo milhões de desculpas. A questão é que eu tenho vários capítulos adiantados, mas acabei de me mudar e minha internet aqui não é nada colaboradora. Mas não foi o único motivo de eu ter demorado tanto pra atualizar. A real questão é que eu estou morando "quase" sozinha, trabalho o dia inteiro e amanhã (17/03) começam as minhas aulas na faculdade. Então eu estou numa correria que só Merlim pra me entender.

Mesmo assim, sou a única culpada por ter deixado quem lê essa história tanto tempo sem atualizar. Entenderei perfeitamente se já perdi todos meus leitores rs

Enfim, é isso. Não abandonei a história e jamais vou fazer isso! Essa long é uma realização pessoal e escrevê-la me faz feliz. Apenas terei problemas em atualizar. Enfim (again), espero que se alguém vier a ler esse capítulo, goste dele tanto quanto eu gostei *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_Há muitos anos atrás, o protagonista dessa nossa história entrou em Hogwarts, como fazem todos os bruxos quando se completa onze anos. Carregava consigo traumas da infância que pareciam tê-lo deixado preso sob uma redoma de vidro – impossibilitado de sair, mesmo que esse fosse o seu desejo mais íntimo._

_ A única diferença em meio toda essa história realmente sofrida era Lily Evans. Uma garotinha nascida trouxa, vizinha desse jovem. Passaram toda a infância em comunhão, dividindo suas alegrias e tristezas – as quais transbordavam os dias desse nosso pequeno personagem. A senhorita Evans parecia ser a luz dentre toda aquela escuridão. _

_ Porém, ao entrarem em Hogwarts, nosso protagonista encaminhou-se, sob o desejo do Chapéu Seletor, para a casa de _Slytherin_. Evans, entretanto, foi selecionada para _Gryffindor_. A parte triste dessa história inicia-se agora._

_ Como é sabido por todos no mundo bruxo, _Gryffindor_ e _Slytherin_ são as casas que detém o maior número de rivalidade possível. Portanto, quando esses grandes amigos foram separados pelo Chapéu, algo a mais foi perdido durante o caminho entre as Torres e as Masmorras. Nosso personagem principal escolheu vestir a camisa de _Slytherin_ em todos os sentidos, amigando-se das piores pessoas que ali estudavam naquela época._

_ Evans, compartilhando a sensação do nosso protagonista, sentiu-se em casa nas Torres de _Gryffindor_. Fez os amigos mais confiáveis e leais possíveis, tornando-se uma perfeita _gryffindor_. Dava-se bem com todos, mas era malvista por ter um grande amigo em _Slytherin_. Não que ela se importasse – afinal, fora graças a ele que descobrira que era uma bruxa; ele era seu melhor amigo, não importava o que dissessem ao vê-los juntos._

– Estamos indo muito rápido, querida? – McGonagall interrompeu Dumbledore com uma das mãos, percebendo que sua aluna mal respirava diante da história que lhe era contada.

Um pouco confusa por ter a narrativa interrompida, Hermione piscou por alguns segundos, molhou os lábios e respondeu:

– Oh, não, professores! Por favor, continuem! – A _gryffindor_ não queria parecer desesperada para ouvir a continuação, mas estava explícito na forma como se comportava que precisava saber o que aconteceria a seguir.

Piscando um dos olhos para McGonagall, o Diretor retomou sua narrativa com ligeiro entusiasmo. Parecia que reviver o passado era excitante para ele – não fosse a veia que saltitava em sua testa, Hermione jamais duvidaria que ele estivesse se divertindo.

_Alguns anos se passaram e enquanto nosso protagonista deixava que a erva daninha da casa _Slytherin_ se infiltrassem em seu coração, Evans lutava para que seu amigo vencesse a maldade que parecia corroê-lo. Era uma batalha diária – algumas vezes ganha por nenhum dos dois. _

_ Mas o mais interessante dentre tudo isso, era que nosso protagonista apaixonou-se por Evans. A devoção em seus olhos poderia ser sentida por qualquer um que os observasse com um pouco mais de atenção; e, apesar de Evans não retribuí-lo da forma como ele almejava, continuava ao seu lado como sempre estivera. Até uma fatídica tarde de verão no quinto ano de ambos._

_ Não vale a pena relatar todas as palavras que foram trocadas entre ambos personagens e os demais coadjuvantes dessa história. Basta saber que os piores insultos foram pronunciados com facilidade, encerrando assim uma amizade de anos de vida. Evans não poderia voltar a encarar os olhos de nosso protagonista – não que eu a julgue, jamais!, mas graças aos acontecimentos desta tarde, nosso protagonista deixou que a erva daninha tomasse conta de vez de seu coração._

_For every choice, mistake I made, is not my plan_

_To send you in the arms of another man_

_And if you choose to stay, I'll wait, I'll understand  
><em>**(Pearl Jam – Sirens)**

– Professor... – Hermione sentia um aperto estranho no coração; algo que parecia apertar suas costelas e privar-lhe de ar – Acho que agora preciso de uma pausa. – A garota não queria aparentar fragilidade aos olhos de seus dois professores, mas precisava organizar em sua cabeça tudo que ouvira, antes de prosseguir com aquilo.

– Compreendo, senhorita Granger. – Dumbledore parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos quando encarou sua pupila. Talvez a _gryffindor_ estivesse engana – provavelmente deveria ser difícil para o Diretor relembrar o passado em uma narrativa tão vívida.

Hermione gostaria de se levantar e esticar as pernas. Não negou esse desejo íntimo, soltando-se delicadamente do aperto de McGonagall. Porém, não gostaria de parecer enxerida e sair vasculhando a sala do Diretor, mas aquele lugar era incrível. A parede à direita da porta estava cobertas de livro; havia um móvel que se assemelhava a uma penteadeira; havia, também, um primeiro andar na sala do Diretor, coberto por mais dezenas de livros. A janela à esquerda da porta chamou sua atenção, e perguntou-se qual seria a vista dali. Andou a passos lentos e quando parou para observar a altura do lugar, impressionando-se com a vista, ouviu um piar delicado e lindo.

Ao virar-se, Hermione percebeu que a fênix de Dumbledore aparecera. Estava em seu ombro, roçando seu bico na enorme barba do Diretor. Apreciou a cena pelo tempo que lhe foi permitido, até perceber que Dumbledore olhava-a com certo divertimento nos olhos. Corou como um tomate maduro.

– Aceita uma balinha de limão, senhorita? – Dumbledore esticou-se para entregá-la o doce, enquanto Hermione voltava a sentar-se na confortável cadeira que ocupara antes – O doce ajuda em diversas coisas, sabe senhorita Granger... – Dumbledore pareceu permitir-se vagar em seus pensamentos mais profundos, mas apenas por um momento. Até que professora McGonagall se pronunciasse:

– Albus, acho que é hora de terminarmos essa história. Hermione tem aula amanhã cedo e está ficando realmente tarde. – O tom da professora de transfiguração era austero, indicando que suas palavras não deveriam ser interpretadas como um simples conselho amigo.

– Oh, Minerva. Deixem-nos chupar essas deliciosas balinhas sem pressa. – Dumbledore continuava a usar seu tom divertido. Os dois tinham uma sintonia que deixava Hermione perdida – Afinal, por que você não continua nossa história?

Minerva McGonagall nunca havia encarado alguém daquela forma na frente de Hermione, e a garota sabia que sua professora deveria guardar aquelas expressões para as pessoas que realmente mereciam. Temeu pelo Diretor naquele momento.

– Está certo. Se vocês desejam...

_ Como deve estar claro a este ponto da história, o protagonista desta história não passa do nosso exímio professor Severus Snape. Após a tragédia acontecida em seu quinto ano, voltou suas amizades para as pessoas que acabariam com o resto de esperança que ele levava no coração._

_ Ignorando todos os avisos que Evans dera durante seus anos de amizade, Severus optou por dedicar-se cada dia que se passava em tornar-se um alvo útil para seus _amiguinhos_ Comensais da Morte. O jovem Snape estava com seu coração partido – e devo confessar que até hoje ele continua a não ser um especialista quando o assunto é "sentimentos e como devemos lidar com eles"._

_ Ao fim do seu sétimo ano, se bem me lembro, foi convidado a participar de uma reunião de Voldemort, por seus particulares conhecimentos em poções _–_ eram tempos de guerra e muitos aliados do Mal sofriam com os ataques do Ministério e de outra organização que não vem ao caso agora._

_ Quando lá, Snape mostrou-se ser muito mais útil do que o estimado, e no instante em que Voldemort percebeu isso, convidou-o para se unir ao _clubinho_ dos Comensais. Cegado pelo ódio e pelas falas promessas feitas por Voldemort, Severus acabou se tornando um Comensal da Morte._

Minerva precisou tomar fôlego quando encerrou sua última fala. Mas parecia que algo mais tinha acontecido naquela sala. Hermione percebeu que houve um encontro de olhares entre seus professores, como se estivessem ponderando até onde eles poderiam revelar daquela história. Dumbledore desviou os olhos primeiro, mordendo sua bala e retomando a fala:

– Senhorita, nossa história chega ao fim com o fato de que Severus Snape conheceu o mal cara a cara. Viveu com ele durante anos, realizou as piores atitudes que alguém poderia cometer – mas, por fim, retornou à Luz. De seu coração, apenas a promessa feita a mim há catorze anos ainda pulsa. Não há esperanças, almejos, sonhos. Ele vive para cumprir sua promessa e é isso que tememos. Pois quem não tem sonhos não vive – sobrevive. – Dumbledore parecia estar embargado por uma estranha emoção. Hermione continuava a sentir aquele sufoco no peito, mas agora ela entendia o que era: sentia compaixão por seu professor; queria ajudá-lo mais do que nunca em sua vida. Era um sentimento novo, que estava ganhando forma em seu coração.

– O que vamos pedir a senhorita é que use de sua jovem sabedoria e ajude-nos a salvá-lo. Severus está tão enraizado em sua dor que já não percebe o passar do tempo – vive em prol de se livrar do que prometeu. – McGonagall tomou o lugar de Dumbledore, olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua aluna.

– Mas, professora, o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo? Sou apenas uma _gryffindor _que ele odeia; estou tentando desesperadamente salvar meu amigo das provas do Cálice, com os problemas do F.A.L.E para ser resolvidos, muitas pesquisas que precisam ser feitas... – Hermione não gostaria de se desesperar, mas o sentimento de compaixão tomava conta dela agora, e ela precisava de ajuda para encontrar um meio de ajudar seu professor de poções.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Por ora, Severus não conseguiria sequer abrir seu coração para odiá-la ainda mais. Infelizmente, ele está passando por problemas que só poderão ser resolvidos quando atingirem seu ápice. Tudo que eu e o professor Dumbledore precisamos é do seu comprometimento de que, quando chegar a hora, você estará pronta para ajudá-lo. – Minerva falava com maestria e regia os pensamentos de Hermione para o lugar certo.

A jovem garota sabia qual era a resposta que daria, mas por um instante a dúvida instalou-se em seu peito. Afinal, por que ambos insistiam tanto que fosse _ela_ a responsável por ajudar Severus Snape? Seria ela a pessoa mais certa a se escolher? Era nada mais que uma irritante Sabe-Tudo aos olhos do professor Snape; talvez o Diretor e sua professora de transfiguração estivessem confiando na pessoa errada, mas antes que se convencesse disso, Dumbledore falou:

– Senhorita, sem você, não sabemos o que pode acontecer quando a Guerra voltar. – Hermione arregalou seus olhos com a possibilidade, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para falar – Precisa ser discreta com tudo que ouviu aqui, Hermione, mas isso é uma verdade inquestionável. A Guerra está se aproximando e está na hora de convocarmos nossos guerreiros para a luta. Você foi escolhida, querida. – Dumbledore voltara a andar pela sala, acariciando Fawkes com determinada atenção. Não encarava mais Hermione nos olhos.

Não houve mais dúvidas na cabeça ou no coração da _gryffindor_. Estava claro como um céu de primavera que ela iria ajudar seu professor quando a hora chegasse; afinal, ajudar pessoas em apuros era sua especialidade, não?

– Não se preocupe, Diretor. Poderá contar comigo quando for necessário. – Não houve necessidade de mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite. Hermione Granger tinha mais uma missão de vida a ser cumprida: salvar seu professor de poções dele próprio.

_It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own_

_A heavy cross to carry alone_

_The lights are on, but everyone's gone_

_And it's cruel  
><em>**(The Gossip – Heavy Cross)**

* * *

><p>É isso aí, pessoal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado *-*<p> 


End file.
